sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Cassidy The Kangalien
Backstory Princess Cassidy was once just a princess for her family's kingdom far away on another planet. Her life was always great, but she overheard that she was going to be arranged to be married when she was going to turn 18. So she stole a pod and ran away to another planet to make her own life and she landed on earth. She then made it her new home, where she practices her magic ability and she made new friends. But she started to realize all the terrible things earth people did and she swore to at least make some difference, even if she no longer loved the planet. But after everyone she tried to save was not saved, she became split and has two sides, one that wants to make everything better (Now rarely seen), and one that wants to destroy everything for fun. Apperance Cassidy is a Kangalien, meaning she looks mostly like a kangaroo, but she is part alein. She has two sets of arms and is green instead of red or brown or grey. She has a necklace given to her as a child that she wears around her neck all the time(Even when sleeping). The necklace is silver with a red emerald in the middle. Her eyes are green and she has a red scarf that she wears on her neck, as well as goggles she got(She puts the goggles down when she is fighting) Abilities Cassidy was royally trained in both terramancy and firemancy, and was able to easily master them both by the time that she was still a child. But she was too skilled. She became part fire and now has fire within and is immune to fire, because, she is, part with it. She can also control earth with master skill and can merge them together to create an unknown art where she can control lava and create metal. She is highly inteligent from her royal teaching and likes to build things. She forged a super scythe that could channel gatanza with super efficiency. She later gave it to Scypher the Werejerboa once they met and became allies. When she goes into Dark-mode (In Personality) Her powers become a lot stronger and she becomes extremely dangerous to fight. Personality(ies) Cassidy is a lot more mature than other people but she learned that having fun is most important. She isn'tbad, but she does bad things because she just wants to. Because she doesn't have to listen to mom and dad, she is able to do whatever she wants. But she eventually developed two personalities (Split-personality Syndrome). One is Her nice one. She is like this around her friends and when she isn't fighting. She is very talktaive and makes a lot of friends. But she has a dark side that turns on when she becomes upset and she just wants to fighting everything. When in her dark-mode, she only cares about herself and she wants to take over the world. But normally she gets stopped and she goes back to her nice self. Relationships Cassidy met Scypher when He was looking for a mentor. Cassidy meet Scypher when she was in Dark-mode, which is when she was able to know the most about how to train him. She is now her mentor, going into Dark-mode when she needs to train him. When not in Dark-mode she is still friends with him, even though he is serious all the time. Category:Hybrids Category:Females